Holy Road Academy
by LunaticDream
Summary: Holy Road Academy is a prestigious soccer school where junior high soccer teams enroll into. Two teams will be competing every Saturday at the main soccer stadium. May the top three teams win the "Summer 20xx Best Soccer Team" and "Winter 20xx Best Soccer Team" Award! Rated T For future curse words. Accepting OCs! [OC Submission: OPEN]
1. Prologue:

**Ali: Hello everybody! I have finally return back to the FF world after staying at Quotev and Wattpad for a year. I will now present you a new story that is set in the Inazuma Go time. I hope you guys will like it!**

**Rukia: Ali does not own Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven Go or anything accept her OC, and maybe the idea of changing Holy Road to an academy.**

* * *

**::Prologue::**

Holy Road Academy is a soccer prestigious school created months after the former Holy Road Emperor was replaced with Hibiki Seigou. Instead of Holy Road being a tournament, it was changed into an academy where junior high soccer team from all over japan could enroll into. Though it is a soccer prestigious school, but academic lessons, exams, projects and homework are still required. Even though students needs to keep their energy for soccer practices after academic lessons are over, but Physical Education(Sports class) class is still required to take. There will be one hour each day where students can join non-soccer related club, but that is an optional choice. For people who did not join any clubs, they will be practicing at their soccer field. Each team that joined the academy will have their own respective classroom, dormitory and indoor practice field. Though there are respective classrooms to be in, students may have a few lessons where a classroom is mixed with classmates from other teams. On weekends, students are allow stay in the school grounds, or roam around the city freely. In one part of the school, cafe shop, restaurants and many other shops will be open both on school days and weekends. Teams may have their own dormitory, field and classroom, but there are still facilities around the school like exercising gyms, library(where study hall also takes place), pools, dining hall, health center and many other places that are needed to be shared. Every Saturday, there will be a soccer tournament held at the academy's main soccer stadium. The two teams that are picked will be noticed one week before the game. Just like the scoring for FFI, for every win, the team gets two points, one point for tie and zero points for losing the game. Which ever three school wins the most games(earning the most games), will be known as the best team in Japan for the first or last half of the year. Instead of making Holy Road Academy an all boy soccer school, the academy principal Hibiki Seigou made a change of rules and made every soccer team co-ed.

* * *

It was the last day before school will officially start. The last day of summer. In eleven hours, she would officially become a student of Holy Road Academy or HRD for short. Unlike other students who would be socializing and making new friends by now at the student lounge, the thirteen year old girl was alone in her room trying to unpack all her belongings and putting them into her closet or arranging them on her desk. The navy blue hair girl may seem like she got everything under control, but her pet, a white fluffy kitten would always jump from her bed onto the desk and "accidentally" mess up everything that was just arranged minutes ago before she turned her attention to something else.

"Yuki!" The teenage girl whined when she saw some of her supposedly arranged books on the floor. The girl was about to rearrange her stuff again, but was interrupted by the sound of knocks coming from the other side of her room's door. She quickly went over and opened cream color dorm room door.

"Good evening," a lady around her mid-twenties greeted.

"Good evening," the girl greeted back with a ninety degree bow.

"Here is the set of uniforms you have ordered. Starting from tomorrow, please remember to wear it everyday." the lady said while handing the uniforms. The navy blue hair girl took the uniform and thanked the lady.

"Have a good night and I hope to see you tomorrow at the opening ceremony Yukimura Rukia-san." The lady bidded before leaving.

* * *

**Ali: That is all for the prologue. I hope you enjoy it. I know that there are a lot of grammer errors in the story, but please bare with it since my English is not that skilled. As for the OC submission form, I will be posting it below the Special Shout out.**

**Special Shout Out: Thank you Neko and Niky for giving me tips and answering all my questions!**

* * *

**OC Submission Form(Please PM me the form)**

**Name(last, first):**

**Nickname:**

**Age(13-15):**

**Gender:**

**Appearance(please be descriptive):**

**Personality:**

**Clothes(2 sets of casual and pajama):**

**Crush(From IN11 Go - IN11Go the Movie. Taken: Taiyou, Kurama,Shindou, Kariya, Kirino, Shuu, Yukimura, Midori Reserved: Hakuryuu):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Food(likes and dislikes):**

**Phobia(Is there anything she or he is afraid of?):**

**Flaws:**

**School(Hakuren,****Arakumo Gakuen**,Tengawara, Mannouzaka, Teikoku, Kaiou, Gassan Kunimitsu, Kidokawa Seishuu, Genei Gakuen, Raimon and Seidouzan. I hope not every OC goes to Raimon!):

**Soccer Player or Manager?(if manager, you may skip to hobbies): **

**Kenshin(Please give it a name and describe it):**

**Position:**

**Element:**

**Jersey Number:**

**Kenshin Hissatsu( I won't set an amount, but please describe it):**

**Hissatsu Technique ( I won't set an limit, but please describe it):**

**Hissatsu Tactic( No limit, but please tell me which member will your oc be doing it with and please be descriptive):**

**Hobbies:**

**Relationship with other Inazuma Go characters( can be from other schools):**

**Related to any IN11 Go charas?:**

**Other stuff/facts/OC History:**

* * *

**Please just send one OC and don't make it to Mary-Sue because nobody is perfect. Thank you! Hope to see you all soon, sorry for asking so many stuff on the OC form.**


	2. The Auditorium

Stupid auditorium. Stupid broken air conditioner.

Although some teams in the auditorium could stand the heat, but members in Hakuren are having a hard time to survive in the hot and humid room. Every now and then, a member would pass out and be sent to the health center.

Unlike her teammates, Okazaki Airi can not stand extreme or chilly cold temperature, but she also agree that someone needs to quickly come and fix the auditorium's air conditioner or else after the Opening Ceremony ended, almost the entire Hakuren team population would be laying down on the Health Center beds.

Okazaki Airi sat on her spot while hugging tightly on one of her favorite teddy bear plushie while listening to Rukia complaining to her brother, Yukimura Hyouga about how she would soon die if nobody saves her from the heat a.k.a fix the air conditioner.

Yukimura, who was barely listening to his little sister's rant was staring at Airi's hair. Her indigo hair was styled into a messy high that was about to fall apart any second. If it wasn't for her alarm clock to suddenly run out of battery in the middle of the night, she would have enough time to get ready quicker and fix her hair.

The navy blue hair boy scooted his chair forward to the point that he and Airi were only less than a foot away from each other and fixed her high hair bun, replacing the red ribbon with her usual black one that he got out from his pocket which she have forgotten on the Hakuren's dormitory lounge table last night.

Any random passing people would have thought there was a chemistry going on between them, but in reality, there isn't any, or is there? For Airi, she was already used to Yukimura fixing her hair.

A girl with dark black hair that is a bit longer than her waist was surprisingly handling the heat better than most of her team mates. She was just surfing on the laptop while giving cold glares at her captain Shirosaki who keeps on trying to close in internet box claiming that the internet box's heat is going to make the temperature hotter and other nonsense. Melanie Yuzuki who was researching information about other teams on using one hand on laptop was smart enough to use the Student Handbook that HRA handed out when students walk into the auditorium while other people recycled it into the nearby trash thinking that the handbook will never come to use.

* * *

**Melanie Yuzuki's P.O.V**

I was scrolling down on the list about Raimon which my annoying captain Shirosaki commended me to do while trying to close the WiFi box. Can that captain just make up his bloody mind? Either let me do the task he requested or just tell me to stop and close the internet box. Is this seriously so hard to ask?

I was browsing through each individual profiles of Raimon while jotting down their strengths and weaknesses until my eyes caught onto two familiar people's profile. _Mr. Arrogant and Mr. Savior. _

_Are you kidding me, out of all schools in Japan, why did you two choose Raimon? How could you guys stand a team like Raimon that has such happy-go-lucky member? Just by looking at the picture of Tenma, I think my eyes area already blinded from him happy-go-luckiness.  
_

Giving one last glance at the two familiar acquaintance, I decided to move on to the next team before my eyes go completely blind. Raimon, such a weird team.

* * *

Minazuki Hyouka was once again having another round of daily argument with her captain Namikawa Rensuke. The argument wasn't about something big like "Which color does Kidokawa Seishuu's coach Aphrodi look best in? Neon or hot pink?" or something along that line. The two soccer players were just arguing about a piece of eaten sushi.

Apparently Namikawa took the last piece of sushi from Hyouka's bento which she bought at one of the stores fifty-seven feet away from the auditorium, and when it comes to topics related to someone eating her last piece of sushi, she gets a bit sensitive, or should I say, VERY sensitive.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE MY LAST PIECE OF SUSHI?!" Hyouka yelled at her captain as he swiftly took the last piece of sushi from her chopstick and swallowed it.

"It's just a sushi! You can just go walk another fifty-seven feet and buy another box!" the captain scoffed at the sushi lover girl.

"Well, you could have just walked out and buy one yourself instead of stealing mine," the black hair girl argued back and the cycle goes on. The members of Kaiou Gakuen stood there and sweat dropped at Namikawa and Rensuke's argument while their yelling voices disturbed the nearby team.

"I'll go out and buy another sushi bento for you Hyouka-san." Wanda Naoto, the team's peacemaker volunteered. Just hearing the words "buy", "sushi" and "for you" made Hyouka brightened up.

If it wasn't for Wanda cutting into their argument, then things will start to get real, and terrible. The last time Wanda did not cut in, Namikawa was sent into the nurse's office after Hyouka performed Sky Drive, one of her hissatsu shoot on Namikawa as if he was a real soccer ball. Thank goodness she missed the spot and kicked the captain in the stomach, which was higher then where she had originally planned.

Hyouka kindly thanked Wanda before looking at Namikawa. "See, Wanda-senpai is SO much nicer than you!"

"Tch." Was the only thing the steel-blue hair captain said before walking off to somewhere else.

* * *

A girl with bright purple hair was calmly sitting down reading a book like what all good students would do, but in reality, she was actually stealing glances at the Raimon ace striker. Any idiot could figure that the girl was not reading because no regular human can read a book upside down unless you are talking about Ashton Galaxius, a child genius that got full marked on a Year Twelve ICAS test and graduated Harvard at the age of six.

"Oi, Mayuzumi. Stop staring at Tsurugi." Galaxius said without looking up from his phone.

"What are you talking about?" Yasuna stammered, as a tint of pink formed on her cheeks.

"I saw you eyes looking towards him." Galaxius stated to the purple hair girl.

"Are you blind or something? I was reading my book entire time." Yasuna claimed before stealing another quick glance at Tsurugi.

"Who knows, maybe I am indeed blind, but I am defiantly _not_ deaf. From the time you have sat down, I haven't heard a single page of the picture book you are holding being flipped." The albino boy stated the oblivious in a monotone voice while he continue to text on his cellphone.

"Tsk." Yasuna stood up to find a new spot to sit. Somewhere that gives a better view of Tsurugi and far from the annoying genius albino.

"Ashton, can you carry this heavy bucket of ice water with me to Hakuren's side of the auditorium?" Arakumo Gakuen's captain kindly asked.

The albino closed the mobile phone and slide it into his Arakumo Gakuen's uniform. He gave one last glance at his platinum-colored hair before walking over and help his childhood friend to carry the bucket of ice water. Apparently half of Hakuren's team have passed out due to the hot temperature and is now in a cold water shortage.

* * *

Seidouzan. That was the only quiet section in the auditorium. No argument, no one passing out, no trouble, no screaming. Everyone in the team was talking in their library voice unlike the other teams in the auditorium.

"Mi-chan," Kurosaki asked the elbow length brown hair girl who was sitting beside him, "what classes do you have?"

Miharu just plastered a little frown while looking at her schedule on the phone and handed it to Kurosaki. "Homeroom is the only class I have with our team, and the rest is mixed classes."

"Haha, at least you got Culinary Art!" Seidouzan's captain playfully ruffle Miharu's hair.

* * *

"Soccer teams from all over Japan, welcome to Holy Road Academy and may the odds be in your favor!" Principal Hibiki Seigou's voice boomed from the loud speakers around the room as he stand in the middle of the stage. Hibiki begun a long introduction speech with a follow up of all rules, requirements and boring information that most principal usually talks about.

Students were sitting in their spots with a bored expression. Some, fallen asleep. Teachers who were standing on the sideline kept on their poker face while dully clapping. As much as the teachers look up to Hibiki Seigou, but Opening Ceremony speeches just isn't their thing.

"You may now be dismissed for homeroom. I hope you all have an enjoyable first day and don't be late for practice." Hibiki finally ended the Opening Ceremony and stepped down from the stage.

Students quickly flooded out the auditorium from North, East, South and West exit and headed to their homeroom.

* * *

**Ali: Well, that's all for chapter one. Thank you for reading!**

**Rukia: OCs are still accepted!**

**Ali: Members from Raimon will be appearing soon, so please tune in for more ;)**

**Disclaimers: Ali only own her OC Rukia. The rest belongs to their rightful owner and Level-5!**


End file.
